The Tale of Sir Percival
by Dreamer of Improbable Dreams
Summary: The story of how the Doctor and Amy pick up Jeff Angelo from Leadworth and bring him to Camelot and of how he came to stay and become of knight of the round table. Story takes place before the events of "Time of Angels"
1. The Beginning of a Journey

**Sir Percival**

"What now, Doctor?" Amy asked the Doctor, calling for his attention as he swept around the consol of the TARDIS hitting seemingly random buttons. She often wondered how many of these bright and coloured levers and wheels actually did stuff and how many was just for making strange noises.

"Anything!" the Doctor told her swirling on the spot for no apparent reason. "All of space and time. The entire existence of the very universe lies just outside those doors. We can discover magnificent creatures or watch as history happens right in front of us. Moons and mountains and space ships await us."

"How about a planet?" Amy asked, but it didn't seem like the Doctor heard her as he continued his talking.

"We could see any civilisation or any species. We could go to a concert with Elvis or Mozart. We might stop in for tea at Da Vinci's. We could even pop by to greet Armstrong as he takes that very first step on the surface of the moon."

His excitement didn't seem to let him do anything as silly as breathing. He hit a button with the palm of his hands and with a swirl he went to look at his companion with a bright smile brushed over his lips.

"So, Amy... What is your choice?"

Amy made a deep sigh.

"A planet. I'd like to see a planet. Like, all sci-fi and alien."

The Doctor didn't seem as if he even realized she had given him an answer.

"Or..." he said with a glimpse of excitement in his eyes. "We could set our little beauty here to a completely random location. Any time, any place, she'll decide."

"Doctor!" Amy called, but he was too far off in his own thrill. He had already returned to the console to give her the right settings.

"Like so!" the Doctor announced happily. He ran seemingly unnecessarily around the TARDIS console on his way to pull Amy to the doors, while the TARDIS hissed her landing proclamation.

"Out there!" the Doctor told her. "Could be anything.

Let's see what it is."


	2. The Wall

The Doctor pushed open the doors but their way was brutally blocked by a wall. He tried repeatedly to hit the TARDIS door into the wall but he was, not surprisingly, unsuccessful. He tried to squeeze through, but his head was too big.

"There's nothing." The Doctor told grumpily to the eager Amy. "It's a room. A boring one even. No hammocks."

She sighed his name reproachfully , as he turne don the spot and returned to the console.

"Can't we just turn the TARDIS around or something." She asked him.

"No. I don't want to. It's… It's a stupid room! We'll go somewhere else."

"Can we go to a planet then?" she said hopefully. "You know you have… promised… m…"

Amy stopped midsentence and her voice trailed off, but the Doctor did not turn.

"Don't worry, Pond! There is lots of time for planets. All the time we want. No, no, walls never held me back. Well, once. Maybe twice. Though that last one wasn't actually a wall, but she was lovely though. Had an awful lot of hands and a strange desire to eat hands. "

"Doctor!" Amy's voice called behind him.

"Yes, yes, but she was nice. I could introduce you. Well, now that I come to think of it, judging from her last remark at me she may not want to see me again. You might even go as far as claim that she was a bit rude about the state of my mental health. Also, my shoes.

Where was I? Oh, right, the wall! Fear not Amy, we'll solve this little hindrance in no time. Let's send her back into the vortex!"

The Doctor pulled a lever, and the TARDIS took off with her usual noises.

"Doktor!" Amy called again, more fierce this time. "Look!"

The Doctor made an elegant twirl to look at Amy. She had the strangest, bewildered look in her face. The Doctor followed her eyes.

Someone else was in the TARDIS with them.


	3. The Man and the Towel

To be slightly more precise, in the TARDIS console room was a young bloke wearing a towel and with a toothbrush in his mouth and a perplexed look on his face.

"Amy?" the puzzled boy asked, recognizing her. "What's going on here?"

Amy's bright red hair swept around her face as she swiftly turned to the Doctor. He was just as confused as she was; only he had much more experience with hiding it.

"That… is not good." He threw a glance at the screens and read the problem in the many circles and figures.

"What happened?" Amy asked.

"Well, we landed on top of him. In his bedroom, so the TARDIS performed the safety protocols; she placed the individual that might be harmed in the safety of the console room."

"So we just picked him up out of his bedroom."

"Apparently, yes. " he told her with a concerned look in his face. "That doesn't always happen. I must have forgotten to tell her to avoid people."

"Excuse me!" shouted the little man. "Can someone explain to me what is going on?"

The two time travellers both turned and looked at him, like they had forgotten for a moment that he must have been terribly confused. The Doctor's face brightened up as he recognized the face.

"Jeff!" he greeted, jumping over the stairs and kissing both his cheeks. "The boy who saved the world that one time, wasn't it? Look, Amy, it's Jeff!"

He turned to look at Amy and almost expected a similar reaction.

Amy just walked very slowly towards him. She had a look of suspicion.

"You wearing any pants?" she asked cautiously

"No."

He stared fiercely at her for a moment, as if trying to telepathically tell her that he needed both clothes and a serious explanation.

"Don't worry," she ensured him. "We'll get you back in a moment."

"Or..." the Doctor said holding up a finger in the air as if raising his hand with a suggestion in class. "We don't."

"We don't?"

"Yes."

"Oh." She got it not. "We could do that."

"We really could."

"Excuse me!" Jeff shouted again, trying to look slightly more worthy of respect, even though he was wearing a towel. The Doctor turned to him with a smile.

"Jeff, how would you like to join us for a trip in my time machine?"


End file.
